


Caught

by CraveyQueen1



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraveyQueen1/pseuds/CraveyQueen1





	Caught

"David?!" Mrs. Jacobs almost dropped the jug of laundry detergent she'd brought to her son’s dorm.   
Davey shot up in his bed, hugging the covers to his chest. "Mom!? What are you doing here?" He looked down at the T-shirt he was wearing. "I'm not naked!"   
Crutchie, wondering where his big spoon went, awoke and sat up beside him. "What's wrong?"   
"Hello?" said Mrs Jacobs.   
Crutchie turned to her, his mouth going dry. "Hey."  
"This is Charlie," said Davey.  
"I'm Charlie," said Crutchie.  
"He's my boyfriend," said Davey.  
"I'm his boyfriend," said Crutchie.


End file.
